


Silence

by yui_minatsuki



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yui_minatsuki/pseuds/yui_minatsuki
Summary: Inaho didn't tell lies. He just chose his words well, or strategically used the golden art of silence, to hide his true intentions.But it's around Slaine Troyard, his former extraordinary enemy; could his strategies be not going wrong?He took her out of the prison to protect her, as he loved her, and he tried to get closer.... but what would she think of his actions when he was hiding his true feelings?She concluded that he took her simply as a mere slave.AU, modern magical era (not using wand but using alchemy and jinx and diagram things) Inaho x fem!SlaineYou don't really need to lie to hide the truth.Strategist fic for InaWeek 2017https://inaweek2017.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contain mature content. Inahoxfem! Slaine
> 
> You have been warned--read at your own risk. 
> 
> Children should not read this; enjoy your chilhood while you still can. (I wish I could, but sadly I grow up. This world isn't Neverland...)

Her blue-green eyes stared at nothing in particular; no emotion reflected there--as if she was too tired even for that. 

Inaho got in her grayish cell. She didn't react. At all. 

He sat at a respective distance beside her on that hard-mattress bed. "How are you feeling?" He politely asked. 

Slaine inched further away from him, ".....why are you here?" She slowly said, without looking back at him. Her voice was almost unheard. "Usually you just need to call me to that glass room for a prisoner's guest."

The brunet was quiet for a while--observing his former enemy with his remaining right eye. She was drastically different from what he had seen her one year ago from her speech in the broadcast: She was dressed for war. She looked stunning, with her long wavy pale blond hair tied at the back and the red uniform of Count-rank of the Sky Empire. 

Now she just let her hair loose, descended on her chest and back. She was only dressed in light blue prisoners garment--waiting for an owner. 

Yes. As she had been caught alive, her destiny was to be owned by the soldier who had defeated her: Kaizuka Inaho. 

"I am here to pick you up." He finally said. "I see that you haven't packed up your things, why? I have told you that I'm going to take you home a week ago."

Slaine bit her trembling lips, whispering, spitefully, "Why don't you just kill me....Kaizuka Inaho?"

The one whom had been called just stood, silently. He then moved to the shabby small cupboard and the drawer in that room. Not much things were there--only a few clothes, undergarments and a couple of books that he gave her during his frequent visits before. He wordlessly packed those things on Slaine's blanket. 

Seeing his action made the pale blond started to quietly sob at her current place, holding the pendant her father left her so tightly. She knew crying wouldn't stop her former enemy to take her, but still...

She was afraid of what possibly he would do once she was locked at his territory. 

She had shot his left eye--that eye was covered in a black eye patch now. She once asked about it, but the brunet answered that it was because he had had installed an analytical eye before--and he had removed it as he didn't need it anymore. 

He didn't seem to lie, but he didn't gave her the real answer that she was looking for:

She was wondering whether Kaizuka Inaho hated him for shooting his eye--for shooting his friends and fellows--for combining the forces of the Sky Counts to attack the Land. She's sure he despised her, but how much? How much he hated her?

She would like it if he hated her enough to take her life; as soon as possible was preferred. Oh, why didn't he just simply end her at the Moon city during their last duel back then! 

Right. The kill didn't seem to be happened soon; Inaho took her home. That might be because he wanted to torture her using his own style? Who knew? Well, she didn't mind to be hurt, but she didn't want her prolonged stay in this world reveal her secret. It would be a problem if people knew what she had done to her body. She could evade the check in the prison these two months--by the reasoning that they could not harm her even if she refused as she was owned by her captor--but what about the next? What about Inaho? Would he analyze her? What would he do once she was in his territory? 

She truly wished he would just simply torture and kill her, fast. Without knowing the truth. 

When the brunet signaled that it's time to leave, she could do nothing but to follow the man who was her owner now--straight to his house--cuffed and blindfolded. She accepted now that she was, no doubt, Kaizuka Inaho's slave. She **had to** do whatever it was that he wanted her to do. 

Still, she hoped her secret was fine and that brunet would never find out and tell his superior about it, or the fragile peace between the Sky empire and the Land Republic would be disrupted. 

As she has lied--she had lied countless times that she felt nothing when she delivered her biggest lie to the Land and the Sky: that she was the one who had planned to assassinate the Prince; the assassination which was the reason of the second war between the two Lands. 

The _'truth'_ , that the _'evil mind-master'_ behind the war had been defeated, must be protected at any cost. All sins and hatred had been blamed on her. So, as she had been defeated, the Sky and the Land could restart their relationship a new--start from pure zero. 

 

.........that's what she thought. 

 

Little did she know what had been happening out of her closed enclosure. 

Little did she know what was inside the heart of Kaizuka Inaho. 

 

* * *

 

Inaho Kaizuka opened Slaine's blindfold. 

His house was another closed environment for her: a very tall fence of stones was encircling a giant oak tree. That wall didn't seem to have an entrance--must be hidden. A dome made of clear glass was above them, as if the lid of a big pavilion. 

That tree was his house which had many rooms inside and extra rooms perched on it's branches. Surrounding that main deciduous tree was garden, with many kinds of bushes, and vines, and colorful flowers.

Kaizuka Inaho's house felt like some sort of beautiful paperweight which had mini-garden inside it's dome-glass closure. This was a very big one though. 

Looking at the red and blue roses, Slaine could not imagine that Kaizuka Inaho was the type to raise those flowers; she thought that perhaps there's other persons inside this place too. But she didn't see anyone else in that garden. 

Moreover, despite how big that place was, and how colorful the flowers were, this whole place spelled loneliness. Perhaps, it's because she hadn't seen anyone else. 

Why? How come? 

Wasn't Kaizuka Inaho the cherished hero who had captured her, the 'evil mind-master', who had had made the Land and the Sky entangled in war? He must had lots of friends and admirers, and live happily, right? How could he live all alone? Why? 

"Do you like it?"

 

"Hhuh?" Slaine was surprised as Inaho suddenly spoke. Moreover, with a question that she didn't know what to react. She looked at him, trying to find some clues; useless, the brunet had bare-minimum expression as his usual. 

Why would he ask that she liked his house or not? There's no need for her opinion in this matter, really... She could not understand what was on his mind right now. Or, perhaps she just misheard things... 

"Do you like the garden, Slaine Troyard?"

.....OK. He really asked that to her. Now, how should she react? She herself didn't know whether she liked his garden or not. So, she just stayed silent, looking aside--avoiding Inaho's stare at her. 

There was an awkward silence. Inaho was serious in taking Slaine's opinion about his garden. Of course, since he had built it for her. He opted not to say that directly, though; since he was sure that this girl hated him. He calculated that she would take such act as a mockery. 

"Edelrittuo has helped me design this garden." He finally tried to make Slaine speak. "She told me that you have taught her about red and blue roses...so I think you could tend to those roses here."

Slaine bit her lips and grabbed her silver pendant, fidgeting. "You want me....to take care of this garden?"

"Yes."

Slaine took a deep breath, and asked slowly, almost unheard, ".....and then?" She expected additional torture or something deathly, actually. 

Inaho was quiet for a while. If 'being happy' was a job he could ask her to do, he would say it. He would love to have her smiling and laughing and such, but it's unwise for him to say so now. He had to wait for her heart to be opened up to him first. That would need time--and certainly he should not hasten it. 

"For the time being your duty will be taking care of this garden. You don't need to care for the tree house; it's self-cleaning. Oh, but we still have to do the laundry. That tree, and the orange trees here are alive--they are my familiars. So, you can ask them if you need some help."

"......I see."

Another prolonged silence. The pale blond was so defensive to the brunet--she didn't give him any opening to make conversation at all! It was really difficult for a young man with not-so-glorious experience in socializing like Kaizuka Inaho. Even so, he still wanted to close their distance...No matter how hard it was, he would try. "It's lunch time. Let's get in the house and eat."

Inaho opened the cuff, took Slaine's hand and dragged her to the tree house. He liked how their skin touched due to that. Her hand was a bit cold, but his hand was warm; the thought that he was warming her simply made him happy. 

Meanwhile, Slaine simply thought that his action was odd. But she let him do as he pleased. 

She was just his slave after all. 

* * *

Slaine helped Inaho preparing the table while he was cooking. 

She looked at the utensils. She could harm herself using that knife.... 

But, under the brunet close-surveillance that would not be possible. Besides, it would be better if he himself who killed her. That way, she hoped it would satisfy his hatred toward her. 

She had 240 days left to live. Not too long but also not too short. She could wait for the time when Inaho got bored of her and then got rid of her. Hopefully it would not be for long; if Inaho hadn't killed her and saw the way she would die 240 days from today, he would know that she had done forbidden transplant on her heart. With his deduction skill he could conclude that she could not be the one who wanted to trample the peace to rule both Land and Sky--a haughty and greedy conqueror would never perform amulet transplant which surely could end his/her own life after 888 days. 

Well, for now, Slaine was just remembering the placement of _possibly useful_ things around this household... Who knew how long Inaho would wait to kill her. 

She had to make back up plans if he took too long. 

 

* * *

 

Slaine didn't eat much. She also didn't talk much. She didn't really care. Meanwhile Inaho was thinking hard of how to get her to talk, without showing her what he really felt. 

"You should have eaten properly...."

"....."

"....if not, you won't have energy to do the laundry or to tend to the garden."

"......it's....I..... I'll start to work now. May I?" Slaine couldn't stand this brunet more. Why? Why did she feel....cornered(?) Every time Inaho talked to her it was like he tried to peek at her mind to know her more. It made her felt uneasy. She had lots of things she didn't want him to know! 

"You can start working tomorrow. Today, after eating, you can take a rest."

Slaine felt more and more _irritated_ by this brunet; she really wished to get away. "I have done eating. So--"

"Sit. Down."

"......"

"You really should eat more." Inaho put more eggs to her plate. 

"..............................." Breathing in. Breathing out. Slaine tried her best to calm her heart. She was his slave, so she had to do whatever he wished her to do, so.... 

She forced herself to gulp down the egg although she really didn't want to eat. 

She couldn't imagine how long she could bear to live with this young man _in the same house_ 24hours/7days from now on. 

 

* * *

 

It's 236 days left. 

Slaine was working, diligently, in the garden. 

She had memorized where the secret entrances of the stone wall here. Even though she couldn't get out from this place now (as her power was locked by _her owner_ ), she knew she could manage to trick it open. She only needed time.... 

But still, what she waited the most was the last blow by Kaizuka Inaho. She couldn't understand why he hadn't taken her life up to now... 

Digging a hole for the new red rose, a sea gull's shadow fell towards her; she looked up at those birds in the sky above. She remembered the time during her stay in the prison.... 

Suffering due to her regret and guilt, she asked the brunet about why he didn't take her life away; she was even stating her list of sins to provoke him, but his only answer was that the Prince of the Sky empire wanting her to be saved. 

At first she accepted that reasoning, but then..... 

When she had been calm enough days after that answer, she felt dissatisfied of such a vague explanation. If the Prince wanted her to be saved, why didn't he come by himself to say it? 

Was it only Kaizuka Inaho's ploy to maintain his grip on Slaine's life? ......he didn't seem to lie, but that didn't mean she could trust him. And she disliked him. So, yeah, she took that it was only his pretty words to control her. 

The next time that brunet visited her in the prison, Slaine challenged him to meet the Prince and tell him to forget about her (and by that, allowing her to die).

Inaho evaded by saying that he never met the Prince again, that the last time he saw him was before Slaine rose up the rank of Sky to wage war. 

Why said so? Did he state that to make Slaine believe that it's useless to send her death wish to the Prince through him--that she'd better not asking about it again? 

......had Kaizuka Inaho been manipulating her, all this time? 

Why? 

Actually, Slaine didn't mind if she was being manipulated, she even didn't mind if she was being used thoroughly by Kaizuka Inaho. It's just....what was he up to? 

......the scene of drenched Inaho came to her. Slaine remembered those times when that brunet came visiting her in the prison on a rainy month like that. 

She didn't think that he was the type to forget bringing an umbrella. Did he intend to indirectly inform her that it was the most rainy season back then? Why? 

She stopped digging a hole and stared at the blue and red roses. 

Really, it's hard to understand him.... 

 

* * *

 

Inaho couldn't accompany Slaine in their home this week. Works were piling up for him in the Green town military base. 

Green town was a forest-like city. He liked its mysterious serenity and natural solid built. He had accepted to stay and work on the Land military branch here--considered it's a perfect place for him to live with Slaine. 

He was ordered to maintain the rebuilt of this town by the military--a post-war order issued almost on all places... Green town was easy, but knowing Inaho's excellent capabilities, Chief Commander Hakkinen handed him other two cities. Works were piling up... 

He despised it. But he knew he should maintain a good face on his superior. As for now, he needed to be the goverment's good ally to keep Slaine in his hands. So, he handled any kind of tough job without much protest--it's some sort of mutual situation. 

He was not the only one who had been wanting to keep Slaine after all. 

......most of them were clearly wanted her just to degrade her, or to torture her. He couldn't let it happen. 

He had programmed the trees on his house to prevent Slaine doing any harm to herself. He could leave her alone in the house for the next two weeks if it was needed, as he had stored food for her, but...still... 

He missed her. 

No matter how foreign that kind of feeling in his system, he liked it. 

He was glad that he had met her; 

Someone like him could feel what people proudly called romantic love, that's it. 

He decided he would go home this afternoon so that he could eat dinner with Slaine, whatever happened! 

 

* * *

 

Slaine disliked it when Inaho was checking the provisions just to know whether she had been eating properly or not. 

He silently eyed her as she hadn't eaten much. She looked down, refusing to look at him back. Why should he care about such little thing as that? She's just his slave after all. 

"....let's eat out."

"....????" Slaine opened her mouth, and then closed it. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Moreover, Inaho gave her beautifully embroidered red cloak and white lacy shirt-dress with many ribbons and multilayered skirt for her to wear. She could only comply. 

She was blindfolded when he put her in his car and drove beside her. It's quite a trouble as she couldn't make sure how many fences and securities Inaho really had on his house; she only knew up to the stone wall. 

They were driving in silence. Inaho went round and round for a bit, so that Slaine couldn't remember the turns and everything. Around one hour later, he stopped the car in front of East-food Restaurant. 

He held Slaine's hand and took her inside--she's still blindfolded. 

But although Slaine couldn't see a thing, she still could hear.... 

Many people whispered why 'that lowly and evil woman' was here.... Why must General Kaizuka brought her here.... 

They only dared to whisper as they afraid of the General who was holding her hand. 

"Be careful of your steps. It's a staircase." That feared and high-rank general held her waist and hand, so gently, and guided her to go up. 

Slaine felt her head was so hot with embarrassment; Inaho did that as if she were his wife, while actually she was just his slave. What was he trying to do? Was he mocking her? And his hand on her hip... It was a sexual harassment! 

But, she could not complain about all of that as, yes, she was only _his slave_. He had right to do whatever he wanted with her. Mind and body. 

The long (in Slaine's PoV) staircase finally end. But Inaho didn't let go of her waist. He even brought her closer. It's like he's telling the whole world that Slaine was his _property_. And he's so proud of being the one who was having her. 

Yes.In fact, he really was. As he loved her, deeply. Who wouldn't be proud of finally getting his love? And he had loved her to the moon and back since a long time ago! 

Meanwhile, Slaine simply thought that he was proud of showing his doll-like slave on the public place. Yup. Why else he would dress her like this--like some sort of barbie... It was like _'Look at me, you commoners. I got my enemy as my plastic girl; I'm so awesome!!!'_ Oh, how she hated him! Very much! She just wished this terrible night would over soon! 

Inaho made Slaine sat on a comfy chair and opened her blindfold. He then sat on her opposite side on the table. 

The pale blond didn't like what she saw: Inaho's smug face(Slaine's PoV). Stupid candles. Mocking flower arrangements. Annoying piano background music. Inaho's haughty way of ordering the menu. Inaho's &*$%#** stare at her. 

A professional butler poured wine for her. She only wished she could splash that on Inaho's face. But no, she shouldn't do that. She's.just.his.slave. 

She looked around so that she wouldn't need to see his face (or she would really do what she wished) ; they were on a huge special preserved room. There were a group of musicians and private buttlers on the corners. The room itself was beautifully decorated with flowers that it felt like a red blooming plum garden... But she couldn't see the outside--no window; she couldn't guess where she was. 

"Do you like the flowers?"

Slaine looked at him, astonished. Inaho was really talking to her. Hm..... What could he possibly want as her answer? She thought that, since it was some sort of romantic masquerade he wanted to play with _his doll_ , she was supposed to say, "Yes, I like it. Thank you." She said that with a fake smile. She was very good at acting; the tough life had taught her to. 

Inaho smiled. Slaine felt she had accomplished her job as a slave very well. 

* * *

Slaine didn't drink much. She also didn't eat much. That kinda disappointed Inaho, but at least it looked like she enjoyed the scenery. And, she liked the flowers. So, Inaho brought some of those red plum blossoms home with them. 

He didn't know that Slaine felt disturbed that she had to carry a handful of flower arrangement, while she was blindfolded. Her hand was busy holding that thing, so she had to completely trust herself to Inaho to lead her steps--all the way by his hands grabbing her upper arm and waist. Waist. 

But when they were going to get in the car, Slaine got a sudden idea. What if the branches of these plums stuck on the fabric which cover her sight and then it fell (or even better: torn and couldn't be used again)? She could finally have a slight peek of the outside. (even for a little moment, she didn't mind!) She wanted to know what city this was, without Inaho suspecting her act. 

Primitive idea but at least she had to try. 

So, when she crouched down to get into the car, she deliberately put the big flower bucket too close to her body and face....

....but then it stuck on something that was not her blindfold. It's around her upper torso and neck.... Perhaps the frills of the dress? Or the cloak? Or that many ribbons around her bosom and neck? Oh, she really hated this dress! She got in, and snapped whatever it was just like that. 

They drove in silence. As Inaho could guess what Slaine had been trying before, he doubled her blindfolded. That really pissed Slaine off--it was clearly shown. The brunet chose to keep silent as not to anger her even more.

When they arrived in the home, Inaho helped Slaine out from the car, and then led her out of the garage to the garden. He then finally opened Slaine's eyes there. 

He asked, "Would you like to plant plum trees here?"

The brunet simply wanted Slaine to be happy as he thought she liked that flower, but Slaine thought it as a mockery to her failed primitive trick back then. 

She shoved the flower bucket on Inaho. "Why you asked? It's up to you... Everything is up to you, Kaizuka Inaho." She then angrily walked to the house tree, trying to hold on to her pendant as she was nervous and sad... 

....but she couldn't find her pendant. 

Then she remembered that she was wearing her necklace outside the shirt-dress as there's lots of ribbons tying the neck and blossom part of the shirt. She tended to hold her pendant to calm her mind; it would be difficult for her to look for and hold on to it if it was being put inside...so... 

So it was not only the outside ribbon that was ripped off; her necklace was also. 

She hastily turned back, perhaps it didn't fall too far. But then she instantly saw Inaho with the plum flower bucket. The brunet was staring at her with a look that she couldn't comprehend. So, she took that as: he was still mocking her. 

She bit her lips, and then ran back to the house. 

Meanwhile, Inaho was there standing on the garden path, thinking hard: what was his fault? Why did she look so angry and sad? He didn't realize that his _default poker face_ had made her easily misinterpret him. 

Then, he saw that the pendant Slaine usually wear was stuck at some of the plum flower branches, along with the dress' two decorative ribbons. 

_'Ah, she thinks that she has lost her beloved pendant. Better give it back to her soon.'_ He thought. _'Hopefully it would calm her mind.'_

He happily walked through the garden, through the living room, trough the wooden corridor, to Slaine's room. He wanted to give it fast that he forget to knock and just pushed the door open while carrying that flower bucket....

Slaine Troyard had just removed her red cloak; now she was taking down her white shirt-dress. 

The view of that fabric fell down through her pale skin to the floor intoxicated Kaizuka Inaho. 

 

 

 

 

Slaine turned and realized that Kaizuka Inaho was on her doorstep. 

There's something flickered in his eye for a moment. That brunet tried to hide _that something_ , Slaine could feel it. But, what? She tried looking for it in his eye as she was calmly walked to the cupboard, looking for her usual pale blue shirt and trousers. 

She didn't shout at him to get out, or simply kicked him out. Since, she was _only a slave_ ; it's only normal that Inaho didn't give her privacy--she knew that. The proof was: all the door in this household didn't have any latch--only keyhole and it's only the brunet who held all keys. Most importantly, the scar where she inserted the Dark Bat was hidden between countless scars she already had. She needed not to worry for Inaho knowing the truth just by seeing her bare skin. 

"Is there anything you want me to do?" She finally asked as, well, Inaho must be there to give her an order, right? 

Inaho hastily closed the door without saying anything, leaving Slaine confused. 

 

* * *

 

_"Is there anything you want me to do?"_

Those words....innocently said by Slaine, who was almost-completely-naked, left a strong impression on Inaho. 

Yes. He would love to make her _doing this and that_ with him, on his bed. Ah....he wouldn't mind to do it in the garden if she wanted it so.... Uh. Wait. 

He took a deep breath, and tried to focus.... He decided to calm his mind by working. 

He opened the lock and got into his study room. He lit the lamp, put the flower bucket on the table, and sat. Then, he opened the drawer, fishing some documents and paper.... 

Her underwear was white, just like that paper. He wonder what were hidden behind those fabric..... 

 

Shit. 

Shitshitshitshitshitshit. 

Yes. He was in a deep shit right now. What should he do? He _never thought_ that he would end up like this just by seeing her like that. He felt nothing when he had to save his only-wrapped-in-towel female friends when they were attacked on the communal bathroom. Why was it so different with Slaine Troyard? 

He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the problem around the rebuilding of the town's hall. He'd memorized the needed files; he could think of how to solve it now.

 

After some time.....,finally, he could compose himself. He got back to his usual cool self when he got out of his work room. Moreover, with one problem settled. 

Now, he needed fresh air. 

He met Slaine on the way to the back of the tree house. She was carrying the red cloak and the white dress. 

"What are you going to do?" Inaho couldn't prevent that question out. 

"?? I'm washing this dress before giving it back to you." She said, but she left _'I can't wait to get rid of this damn dress'_ unsaid. 

Since she didn't know why would Inaho be near the washroom at this hour, she calmly wait if he had any order for her. 

But, as the brunet didn't say anything and just stared at her, she asked, "Do you want me to do something else?"

No reply. He only stared and stared. Slaine felt uneasy by that, so she bowed down, and then continued walking to the washroom. 

 

Inaho followed her. 

He observed her, thoroughly, how she was washing the dress using her hand. She gently cleaned the fabric so that she would not torn it (again); (she had somehow replaced the torn ribbons using other white fabric she could improvise; that took time and she really hated it).... 

She then went upstairs to dry it on the house-tree roofless topmost room. It was a beautiful night. The stars were twinkling on the cloudless sky.... The view of Slaine there, arranging the fabric on the rope, was so.....

 

......her gentle move transfixed him. 

 

.................Inaho would love to have Slaine bring up their children. 

Slaine had done washing the clothes, and now she stood in front of Inaho, waiting for an order. The brunet didn't say anything and just kept staring. Which was odd for her; why would he followed her all the way up here then? She couldn't understand him... 

"Is there anything you want me to do?" She finally asked. 

"..................that.....if you do not mind." He replied. 

 

* * *

 

They had sex almost immediately that night. On Inaho's bed. There's not much talk--only body language. He's caressing her everywhere.... He put his middle finger in. It felt so foreign and strange, but Slaine let the brunet do her--not that she wanted it--it's just.... 

Inaho pushed in his second finger and started scissoring her. It felt totally disgusting now. But Slaine just bit her lips. 

Inaho spread her legs, locking them on his sides. His tip was on her entrance. He grabbed her hip.... 

And then he pushed in. 

Slaine felt it was like a snake was entering her. She cried and cried. 

And cried. 

She felt a strong burn on her cave, it was painful. She tried to get away but then she realized she was too weak to do that because of fear. She sobbed out that it hurts, but Inaho just wiggled his snake a little and then kept pushing in. He was going deeper and deeper inside her that she felt he was _really violating_ her. Her blood was dripping out. 

Finally Inaho stopped pushing in. "Mmmm.... Mmmh.... You're so good.... Ah.... "

He wiggled a little and hummed again. He was enjoying their unification. Meanwhile, Slaine was just wishing deep inside her heart that this all would over soon. 

The pain was gradually eased, and then replaced by sensation Slaine could never imagine before. It was so foreign that it felt obnoxious... But still it was.... But even so she didn't.... 

Her thought stopped as Inaho started to move in and out. Impatiently. The friction between his snake and her cave send thousands feels to both of them. 

Slaine couldn't understand why Inaho was so eager to slam inside her as if it had been his hidden fantasy for a long time. They were enemies on the battlefield and that brunet must hated her the most. She had made his left eye blind...

Well, perhaps this was his way of torturing her? Slaine didn't ask. She just accepted whatever he did to her, however harsh it was. She took it as her punishment: He had been taking her home as his sex slave; she would do that role. He had been taking her home as a child-producing machine; she would do that too..... 

Buried tightly inside Slaine, Inaho splurted out his sperm. Slaine bit her lip until it bleed. To ease the feeling of disgust she's experiencing now, she thought: It's impossible for her to have kids; she had planted power enchanter inside her body. It was a cursed thing, and that curse ran through her blood. Pure soul like innocent baby couldn't be possibly happened inside her womb. That flowing curse was also the one that would end her life. So, no matter how rough Inaho was with her, she let him do as he please while he still could... 

Both were trying to catch their breath. But Inaho was the one who recover first, he got out, kissed her chest, and then pushed in again. 

When Inaho entered her for the second round, it confused her how he was being gentle, as if he wanted her to enjoy that too.

There's no point in that, right? She's just his slave... To be more exact, a sinner that had to be punished. That's it. 

".....why...? Uh.... Just....ah....do it....like before..." She looked at him in the eye. 

That surrendering look..... Inaho took that as, yes, Slaine liked it better when he went rough. So, he kissed her, hard. 

She was breathless when he's now moving in and out like a haughty snake in her most private area. Inaho had violated her. Very much. But she only cried in resignation as she realized he was very much _having all the right_ to do so: she was just his slave. 

He brutally got out, and then strongly moving in. Dozen times. Until finally Inaho bit her neck while slamming inside and then cum without warning. The sensation of his sperm travelling to her womb is nauseating. But again, she just cried, holding on to the crumpled sheet with her shaking hands.. 

He stopped nimbling her left neck and moved on to abuse her right neck. He pinned her arms harshly on the bed as he moved his hip again. Faster than before. Slaine could feel the sticky liquid inside her was being splattered everywhere due to his speed...

She screamed as the feel was too much. She tried to let go, but she was powerless. Inaho was so dominating on top of her and she felt helpless. 

It was a terribly long night for her. 

 

* * *

The sex was good. 

Slaine tasted wonderful. 

Inaho had to admit that the saying 'sex is addictive' was right. And beside that he wanted children so much, he wanted Slaine more and more. 

He wished that the pale blond was also getting addicted to him. Well, if she wasn't, he would make her to. 

The next night he demanded Slaine to obey him on bed again. So did the night after....and so on whenever he felt like to. 

Slaine never refused after all. 

 

* * * 

 

Slaine heaved a sigh. She couldn't know any new information around the world. She felt so stranded. She felt left behind. And she's tired. Really tired. 

She saw the seagulls flying above the clear dome in the mid day. 

When she was still a Count, she almost had no rest. Every twelve hours her subordinate would send new report and secret informations to her. They would have briefings about what act should be taken. Now...... 

She sighed at the empty laundry basket and the fabric that was being dried in front of her--Inaho's underwears included. The wind was strangely able to blow inside this closed enclosure. Perhaps that insufferable brunet had done something to accommodate the wind to went through the glass dome. 

She walked downstairs with no spirit. After this she had to pull the grass around the vegetables garden bed down there. 

It was like a dream inside Inaho's residence. She just knew the tedious change of day and night, and saw the same scenery of the tree house and the garden over and over again. Inaho had never taken her outside after that restaurant incident. 

She wished he would take her out--preferably without the blindfold; she needed to know the security outside of this tall stone wall; she also had to find out what city this house was now; she had to find the most suitable place for her to erase her existance. She had no chance to do so if she was trapped inside here... 

Slaine bit her lips, trying not to remember what Inaho had done with her body. She had decided that she would kill herself secretly as it seemed Inaho was really enjoying her being alive too much. The way he smirked and sighed when he was on top of her was a solid proof. 

And even though he was not in the mood to do _this and that_ , he still demanded her to sleep in his room, on his bed, as he cuddled her. It was too much... Slaine felt like she was gradually ceased being herself as Inaho was so attached to her. It's also hard for her to forget the feel of him all over her body, inside and outside. Bit by bit she was getting used to him; that scared her. 

Time like now when he was out for work in almost a week was the best. She could sleep alone in her own room. She could eat alone without him telling her what to eat and such. She could peacefully looking for a way to die. 

She pulled the grass while also thinking about her escape plan: first, she would try to know what town this was. Since the wind could in, that means there's some sort of opening on the glass dome. Perhaps she could sent out her familiar through that, unnoticed, being masked by the wind...

Well, that if she could create some familiar.. Her magical power was locked by Inaho! 

She thought....and thought. She then realized the shadow fell under the tree. She could know which was the West and the East and so on. Perhaps she could predict which country and which town she was in by looking at the species of birds seen flying in the sky and where were they going by this season. 

She didn't know that the dome had been programmed by the brunet to project false image of the sky. 

She never found out where she was. 

 

* * *

 

It was 134 days left for Slaine. 

She was throwing up at the bathroom now. 

She had been easily tired--so incredibly tired lately. She also tended to be nauseated when she met strong odor and she felt dizzy recently. 

She had been being easily upset and angry, so she was avoiding Inaho whenever she could this month. 

Thinking about Inaho made her stomach really upset. It's already afternoon and he would come home soon.... She hatefully vomitted on the sink. 

When all had been done, she stared at the purplish mess on her sight. She hastily flushed it down. That really wasn't her normal vomit; she didn't eat anything purple this noon. Why was that? 

Her abnoment was like winding up. She felt cold all of the sudden. That made her remember: she had been late in having her period for almost three months....

...............she realized the possibility that she was pregnant. 

 

 

She never knew that could be possible! The Dark Bat she had planted on her heart would never allow her to have kids.... But then, what had actually happened? 

.......what if Kaizuka Inaho intense _hard work_ on her had brought the unthinkable? 

She never thought that such thing near to miracle could happen...... 

It.....shouldn't...... 

She definitely couldn't !

It was only 134 days left for her to live! The child would die along with her before he/she were born..... 

Slaine cried there. She tried to sobs as quiet as possible since she's afraid Inaho had come home. 

But....perhaps she's just sick or something...? How could she knew? 

She couldn't make sure yet, but still.... It was too much. 

The possibility that she would bring along an innocent unborn baby to the death world with her was.... 

It was too much. 

She could no longer stiffle her cry. 

 

* * *

 

Slaine couldn't tell Inaho about the (possible) baby... If she told him he would bring her to the hospital for checking up. She's afraid that the doctor would aware of the talisman inside her heart. But.... 

Was she pregnant? Was she not? She couldn't be sure.... She had no way to test it! What should she do? 

Didn't concentrate much, she hit someone and dropped the basket of dry and clean laundry she was carrying. Inaho raised his head from the document he was reading. 

He had just gone home and he was still in his blue suit. He was carrying a cup of coffee from the kitchen to his work room, and now as the result of their collision was his suit tainted black. So did some of the white clothes down there. 

"I....I'm sorry...... It's... I'll....I'll wash them, quickly, after this." Slaine hastily put the clothes back on the basket, head down--didn't dare to look at Inaho again. When did he come home? Did he hear her cry on the bathroom before? She hoped he didn't! 

"No. It's my fault. I'm sorry." Inaho put down the cup and documents. Then, he helped her tidying the mess. Observing his _wife_ closely, he realized there was trace of tears on her left cheek. "Are you alright?" He touched it. It's cold. Too cold. 

Slaine was so astonished that she snapped his hand away, staring at him, eyes reflecting only fear. 

"Are you sick? Do you hurt somewhere?" He tried to check, but she pushed him away and then ran. 

She hid in her previous room, and blocked the door with the drawer, the chairs, and anything she could find to not let it open. Her abnoment was in pain as she had to drag and lift heavy things, but she forgot it; her mind was filled by the thought of running away from Inaho and this place. First thing first, she must not let the brunet in and then she could think of _anything_ to get away from this house. 

Inaho knocked and tried to get in, but he couldn't, "Open it, Slaine--"

"NO, DON'T COME IN !!!"

Inaho froze. She had never raised her voice like that....it was like a scream of a wounded animals. Why? He's so worried. "I won't hurt you, please let me in, Slaine Troyard." He tried to persuade her as gentle as he could. He needed to know what's going on with her! 

No reply. Slaine was busy trying to move the cupboard as additional barricade for the door. 

Inaho knew Slaine didn't have the keys of all the room. And all the door in this household didn't have any latch (to prevent Slaine locking herself then do harm to herself). She must have blocked the door with things inside, and maybe she even tried to block it with her own body too. Breaking the entrance could possibly wound her. He needed to know the situation inside first... 

Inaho stepped on the wooden wall a bit far from that door, and drew a magic diagram on it using chalk. He finished it quick and then activated it. 

The part where the diagram was now became transparent, as if it was never there. Inaho saw the room inside, quietly. Slaine was still in front of the barricaded door, looking at it fearfully as if her world would end if Inaho ever walked through it. She hugged her stomach, and bit her lips. 

Could it be that she was wounded there? Stomach ache? But why should she be this panicked... 

Then the brunet remembered how the stack of sanitary napkins weren't decreased for this three months. (He had been monitoring Slaine's period through that; of course, he had planned to make kids, he needed to check the result of his hard work.) She was late and recently she looked easily nauseated. And she was holding her womb now. So....... 

The possibility Inaho could think of hit him like a ton of golden brick. He was so happy just by thinking that Slaine was finally conceiving their child--a child that carried part of him and part of his beloved Slaine...

Still. It was just maybe. He needed to make sure of it as soon as possible. But... 

.......Slaine didn't seem to be all happy about it... She must have realized the possibility too, that's why she's kind of trying to hide it from him now. 

....why....? 

Could it be that she actually didn't wish to have children from her ex-enemy....? Inaho felt cold, thinking of that. 

She was so obedient on bed, she said she didn't mind having children... but now that he thought about it, that _didn't mean she actually wanted_ it. 

Inaho was worried that Slaine was depressed due to he had kinda 'forced' her to have sex with him. He had thought that if she didn't want it, she would have said so, but no. She never told him to stop! How could he know that she didn't want it? 

But now what's done is done. 

If Slaine was really pregnant, Inaho **had to** protect her and her baby at any cost--whatever he ought to do. If she's not, he should stop his intrusion on her and wait until she _really_ wanted it. And whichever, he should start working on her depression... 

The sight of the pale blond crouching and vomiting beside the cupboard snapped him from his thought. He hastily deactivated the peeping diagram and erased it. He then replaced it with dilluting diagram. 

Once it was activated, that part of the wooden wall dissipated. He got in and then supported Slaine's weak body as she was still vomitting some sort of dark purple gooey things.... 

......normal (possibly) pregnant woman would not vomit that.... 

Inaho held her shoulders, gently, closely watching her. Slaine was no longer throwing up. Her breathing was heavy and rasped. She hadn't realized that Inaho was beside her. 

He touched her cheek. It's cold, far colder than the last time he touched it. He hugged her, trying to warm her. 

Suddenly Slaine pushed him away, but she was too weak to free herself. She looked really afraid of him touching her. "No.... No--"

"We shall go to the hospital. Come--"

"NOOO--"

"Alright, alright. We won't." He locked her in his arms. She was trembling and crying. Her entire body was deathly cold. He knew she was definitely hiding something about her body--not only about their child... But for now, calming her was his first priority. 

Inaho put off his suit and then draped it around Slaine. He then hugged her, hoping that his body heat would make her feel better. He also hoped that by listening to his heartbeat she would be calmer. 

It worked. Gradually, she stop struggling and fell asleep. Inaho put his cheek on Slaine's. It's still cold... 

He decided he would call a doctor. 

* * * 

Slaine opened her eyes. She felt nauseated. She intended to go to the bathroom, but as she sat down, full-blown dizziness got her and she tumbled down, throwing up whatever she had left on her stomach near the pillow. 

Someone gently caught her shoulder and caressed her neck and back. It made her feel a bit better. 

When she had finished, she turned; it was Inaho. She froze in an instant. For a moment they were just staring at each other. She bit her lips. 

Slaine couldn't guess what the brunet had in his mind. Was he suspecting her? Had he known the possibility of her being pregnant? Should she try to lie about her condition now? 

She felt things on her stomach jumbled out again, so she vomitted it. Her pillow now filled with purplish thing. 

Inaho wiped her mouth, and then picked her up--still covered in blankets. He carried her to the sofa. He then very carefully put his pillow under her head, and then tidied her three layers of blankets. Then, he started cleaning his bed. 

Slaine rolled on her side and looked at all what he was doing; she didn't know what to react. She never, _never_ imagined that Kaizuka Inaho would do something petty like that. Moreover, the way he was taking care of her before was.... 

She didn't know how to say it; she didn't know about this caring side of that brunet before! Had he always been this gentle? Really. She never thought that he was....he was.... Ugh.... Didn't he like to tease and torture her using his own method? What's this?? 

As Inaho finished cleaning, he got back to Slaine, and crouched so that he could see her closely. 

She looked confused and afraid of him. 

_'It's bad... How could I tell her that she was positively carrying my child now? Will she like that news? I don't think so.'_ He touched her cheek; she closed her eyes tight, and tried to move away but she couldn't--the sofa wasn't that wide. 

".....I'm sorry."

Sorry? Slaine tried to be brave, and opened her eyes. She saw Kaizuka Inaho making expression that was...that was.... 

Guilt? Worried? 

_'.....no.... It's....it's impossible...'_ Slaine was highly aware of what she had been to him--a mere slave. She must have misheard things. "Is.... Is there anything...you want me to do?" She asked, her voice came out hoarse and shaky. 

Inaho thinned his lips, silently stood and went to the table near the bed. Slaine couldn't understand at all what's possibly on his mind... She felt uneasy. Had he suspected....anything? Had he checked whether she was pregnant or not? Had he noticed the talisman inside her body? 

She tried to get up; as she was only a slave she had to continue working, right? It's almost noon, she had to do the laundry... 

She realized that she couldn't get up. She was too weak to do so. 

"What do you intend to do?"

Slaine looked up. Inaho was carrying a glass of water, staring at her with expression she couldn't decipher. It stressed her out--all of these things that were going out of her hands. She felt tired and sad; she didn't know what to do anymore...

"I don't know.... What do you...want me to do, Kaizuka Inaho?"

Inaho crouched down and helped Slaine to raise her head and shoulders. He put the straw of the clear liquid he brought on her lips. "Drink." 

She was thirsty, so she did. But as the first gulp entered her mouth she coughed it out. It was unbelievable bitter. It wasn't just a water. "Wh...what is this?"

Inaho was being quiet for a while. Slaine couldn't guess what was there in his stare. What was he trying to give her? What was he trying to _achieve_? 

"....... Drink it. You will feel better." He flatly stated. 

Slaine didn't want to think about anything anymore. She was too tired of overthinking. Awfully tired. She closed her eyes and drank that bitter thing, whatever it was. 

As she finished it, she felt warmer. It really did made her feel better. What was that actually? 

She felt gradually more comfortable. It made her sleepy.... 

"Feel better?"

She nodded a little, starting to close her eyes. Inaho let her fell asleep. 

He touched her cheek and neck. She wasn't deathly cold like before, but still her temperature was below normal. 

He kissed her. Very gently. 

What he just gave her was a medicine to strengthen the baby inside her womb. They both had been having him for around two months... That's what the doctor's prediction. 

The military doctor had also brought a sample of her dark purple vomit to be investigated. He had to wait patiently for the result. 

Inaho really wanted to protect his family. 

 

* * *

 

The result of the investigation around the vomit made the brunet's blood ran cold. It indicated that huge amount of curse was running through his wife's body. The doctors were all astonished that Slaine was pregnant with a baby. That child was a miracle. Normally, a person tainted by dark curse that much could never had a child. 

They had found out that the curse's source was the Sky relic called Dark Bat. It gave wonderful power, but it made the contractor had 888 days left to live after it's installed... An evil mind master of war, who had boasted that she had manipulated the Sky to attack the Land in order to rule both, would never implant such a life-shortening curse. 

....that fact made the government of the Land happy, as it was other additional proof for them to break the ties with the Sky--once they didn't need the peace again. 

They would keep it just for the intern for now. They had not ready to war again, although they badly wanted it. Oh, how Hakkinen and the other top echelon rejoiced of this; they would accuse the Sky that they had been using a Terran--the Land born girl--as a scapegoat to maintain good face in front of the Land people to make peace. 

Such a peace would be rejected by the people if they knew the scapegoat was only a poor Land-born girl, who had been constantly abused on the Sky in the past.

Yes, as they had concluded that Slaine's last battle was odd (the base was self-destruct, and the subordinates who couldn't fight had fled before that; usually Sky Count subordinates were dying along with their flying castle if their leader had been defeated), they had her being investigated in many ways...including using her captured loyal subordinates (who loved her highly--they're happily provided information and be the Land's double-agent if it would save their Slaine) 

Surely, when the time came when their technologies were more advanced and they had they grip on the Sky empire's structural weakness (mainly the dispute between their own Counts), just put some additional drama and exaggeration on Slaine Troyard's sorrowful life: mass media would love it. War would broke again. 

There's no way the Land would forgive that more than nine-tenth of their population had been wiped out by the Sky during the First War between them, and how their environment had been so destroyed by it. Moreover, it's the Sky that attacked first but then they offered a ceasefire... So humiliating! The Land had pride! They didn't want the peace given as a present from the Sky who had trampled them in war. The naive young Prince of the Sky believed in coexistence between Sky and Land--he hadn't learned how black human heart could possibly be. But that's alright--they could use his kindness. Just like they were using a certain scapegoat, Slaine Troyard. 

 

She was great in playing politics during the Second War--she rose up as a Count quickly. But, she was only a moment there; she's not that experienced in the true darkness of the political world. She was too kindhearted and naive that she believed by being the one common-enemy to be hated, it would turn the two ages fighting countries to coexist together in peace. 

She's just like that naive little Prince. They were easy pieces to be played. Unlike a certain someone with a black eye patch, who liked to disobey them whenever he felt like to, without them be able to gave him the consequences (as mostly what he'd done turned out right). He had proven many times that he's the best strategist they ever had. 

That's why they kept Slaine there, living with their most clever General, in a town that was being rebuilt by the military as a hidden fortress for the next war. They had to securely keep her as she was an important piece to be played. 

She was at the savest vault. Moreover, that Kaizuka-brother was rumored to have fixation on her too--seeing how he risked his life to save her on their last duel; that's good; it made them able to have the loyalty of that unpredictable Jack-of-all-trades, Kaizuka Inaho. As long as they facilitated him to have her, he would do anything for the Land. 

That brunet knew about Hakkinen and the other top echelons's train of thought, and he let them; as he concluded that Slaine was better living on the Land, where she was born. It was purely reciprocal relationship. So long as the Land was being useful for him, he would be the best General who work for them. 

 

So now, as it revealed that Slaine only had a short life, Inaho asked whatever the Land military could do to save her and their child. 

Being 'friendly' with the top figures surely helped a lot. 

As he had been a very good and helpful analytical engine prototype-tester, the military Scientific Development team had handed him their new findings around things that could fight curses, and or ways to prolong life. He had been working hard to analyze which one of those that had the highest probability to save his family. 

 

* * *

 

In this world, kindness was like a laughing stock. It made you vulnerable to be used. 

And yet, Slaine Troyard went all the way to save the targeted Prince of the Sky. She killed the real mastermind of the young Prince assassination, although she indeed respected that mastermind greatly. And then, she replaced him as the one in command to wage the inevitable war, while trying to minimize the amount of death for both sides by effective strategic play or by going to attack all by herself. Then, in the end, as the Prince of the Sky was finally healthy and awake, she put herself as the scapegoat to birth peace. 

Her kindness was.....peculiar; Inaho knew that very well. He was the one who caught her alive. He was the one who brought the result of the investigation about her to the Land's authorities. Her anomality was beyond what he could grasp....it intrigued him, very much; he was spellbound by her and he liked that. 

He wanted to protect her at any cost. He wanted to have her by his side. He concluded that this was what people called romantic love--this desire to nourish and to keep someone other than your own safe. 

......plus the burning instinct to do _this and that_ with that person, which could produce a new individual in the form of baby. Of course, that if fate allowed it. 

Fate.... 

Kaizuka Inaho touched the cheek of his wife, Slaine. It was cold. She was sleeping, but her sleep wasn't that peaceful. She was constantly nauseated and she would throw up every two hours or so. Now, she was lying on her side; her left hand was on her stomach. She looked absolutely tired. 

The brunet sighed. He was still debating whether he should regret that he had made Slaine pregnant or not. Since, it looked like she didn't wish for it. But, he would not say 'I regret having you' to their baby, no way. 

.....and their baby seemed like he really wanted to live--the way he stubbornly there on his mother's cursed body. Oh wait, could it be count as the baby's will? Did he already had conscience? Did he definitely wanted to be born in this world? 

He didn't know. No one in the world would. Making sure of those kind of things were beyond his reach. But, there's one thing he could make sure of for now: his heart. 

Inaho carefully climbed on the bed and lied down beside Slaine. He touched her left hand, on her womb. He definitely want both his wife and their child to survive. Whatever both of them think about that could be discussed later. That, if fate allowed them to. 

He looked at Slaine's face and realized that she was slowly awake. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked when she finally opened her weary eyes. 

No reply. Was it because she was being angry at him like usual? He missed those times; seing her being resentful at him was better than seeing her being sick like this. 

She blinked once, and then looked down at Inaho's hand being on her hand on the blankets...on her womb. She bit her lips, hard. The brunet let her hand go in an instant. "I'm sorry." He hastily said. 

"..........why?"

Uh..... Inaho tried hard to know what this 'why' was directed to: _why she was pregnant_ or _why he wanted kids so that he had made her pregnant_ or why he had held her hand? If it's _'why she was pregnant'_ he didn't think that describing what they were doing on bed night and night before would be a decent answer. And about the next possibility--

"Why you are this kind to me?"

Silence. 

"......I am just your slave.....you don't really need to take care of me....like this...." Slaine closed her eyes; her head hurt; her feet and hand felt cold, but her stomach felt comfortable. She gently carressed her womb.... 

".....I can't let a sick person be left unattended." Inaho touched her cheek with his palm to check her temperature. "Do you need more blankets?"

No reply. Inaho took that chance to put his hand on her neck, as if he was still checking her temperature. Actually, he simply missed touching her. Now, she was looking at him with half-closed eyes; that made him wanted to hug her. Her lips looked so inviting....

".....Kaizuka Inaho.....?" She spoke so softly, as if she was really afraid of things that she's going to say. 

"....what is it, Slaine Troyard?" He tried to go back to concentrate on her words. He tried hard. She looked so vulnerable now...

She didn't say anything for quiet a time; her lips trembled. Her eyes wavered. As if her chest was suddenly restrained by something, it seemed hard for her to breathe. He'd seen all the expression, but Inaho couldn't guess what she was thinking at all. 

".....it's... " From the movement of the blanket, Inaho knew that her other hand was caressing her womb too. Her body was shaking. She closed her eyes tightly, almost crying. "I...probably I..... But... " She took a deep breath. "Please..... Help me..... Kaizuka Inaho."

Inaho hugged her. He buried her face on his chest so that she could hear his calming heartbeat. He stroked and kissed her hair. "I will.... Slaine Troyard, what do you want me to help you?"

But Slaine didn't explain anything after that. She just wept; it looked like it wasn't easy for her to say. 

He let her cry. He patiently waited for her to calm down, even though he badly wanted to know why she needed help--for what problem? Was it about..... 

Inaho had some guess, but he opted not to state it. 

Long after her cry subsided, she just kept silent. Inaho let her take her time. Meanwhile, he caressed her hair and back... Now that he thought about it he could stand being like this for the rest of the night; he was warming her with his body--so very close--and he felt blissfull for that. How he missed making her feel good. 

"......I think I'm pregnant."

It was almost unheard, and Inaho couldn't calculate whether she was upset or happy in saying that. He stroke the hair that was next to her left ear, gently. 

"I still.... couldn't make sure.....but....but if I am....I....I...." She shakily took a deep breath before continued, "I want him to survive.... This child...." Her voice gradually become whisper. "....I don't want him to die with me..."

She was sobbing, without much voice. 

A person who hadn't investigated around her pregnancy and the Dark Bat inside her would have been very confused. But, Inaho knew what she wanted, very well. 

"Understood. Mission accepted." He gently kissed her cheek where her tears had been. 

 

* * *

 

Slaine looked completely nervous and suffering. 

The doctors were encircling her bed, observing and checking her: blood pressure, temperature, checking her eyes and mouth, taking blood sample, etc. Etc. After that, they went to the corner; whispered to each other things that she couldn't hear. They also talked to Inaho. 

She bit her lips, looking at the surrounding to distract her mind. Throughout her long way to this place and throughout the doctors' check on her she had been very nervous......and afraid. She was too tired of over thinking things for now. 

She was at a room of a....hospital? It looked like it; the bed, the blankets, the table in the corner, the chairs and everything else were all white. she couldn't make sure. They closed her eyes when they brought her here. There was no window, there was no door seen, and half of the wall showing the moving picture of green forest in 360°. It was soothing her, somehow, seeing those leaves and branches moved.....

....She hoped she had done the right thing--asking for the help of Kaizuka Inaho. 

No matter how she felt so detached to the brunet, she didn't have anyone but him; and she couldn't face this by herself. Besides, he was the father. 

....and he had been trying to be gentle on her. No matter how hard she could accept that in her mind, it's the truth. If she _chose to forget_ how he had done her in those night, she felt he would not harm her....she felt save when she was with him...

The doctors were moving to a certain spot on the floor, and then they vanished. Inaho walked and sat by her side. He tidied her blankets, and caressed her hair. 

Slaine couldn't understand why Inaho was willing to do that. But, his act had more calming effect than the fake scenery on her, "How....? What do they say...?" She dared herself to ask. "....am....am I...?"

Inaho gently smiled, "about two months, healthy, and in a good condition."

For a moment Slaine couldn't say anything. Slowly but sure, she smiled, and then tears rolled down her face. She looked at and caressed her womb, lovingly. 

But then, her smile vanished. She bit her lips, and she avoided the brunet's stare. "....Kaizuka Inaho....there's something.... I have been hiding....from you." She touched her chest, where the heart was. She took a deep heavy breath, "....I'm sorry....."

Inaho could guess what that was, but he kept quiet. 

"I have planted the Dark Bat on my heart, I don't know how much time I have left. I've lost count of the days.... But I planted this on...." She mentioned a date. She opened her eyes and stared at Inaho, with determination he never saw before. "This child won't survive in me. Please.... I beg you.....if there is some way to make him stay alive.... I'll do anything! But please, don't tell the government about the Dark Bat..."

Inaho just kept his silence, and his poker face. 

"Help me, Kaizuka Inaho..." Slaine's voice started to crack, ".....I don't know.... What to do anymore...." She cried, "I'm.....sorry... I'm so sorry..... "

The brunet sighed, and then he hugged Slaine. Tightly. For some time, there was no exchange of word between them. 

He could never tell her how she was just being used for this long time. Her kindness that she had exchanged with her life could only buy a cheap-fragile peace, which depended on the hands of the Land's authorities to end it or not. For him, it was not that surprising though; war between the Sky and the Land had created such a long history of hatred. It could not be evaded forever and then end as happy-ever-after: It's not a story book where the book could be closed; it's a rise and fall of humanity history which continued on and on... 

Inaho was angry, and undoubtedly sad--why Slaine was taking her life so so lightly as she's willing to turn to the Dark Bat. She's willing to sacrifice herself for others without even thinking of her well-being.... That pissed him off--she didn't think at all of how miserable his life would be if she was gone! But, no matter how he felt, for now, Inaho could only say, "Don't worry. I'll find some way." 

 

He was trying to make the page of Slaine's life continued on for now. Praying that her story would allow him in, and then eventually continued to the story of their children. And grandchildren. And so on. Even after they were both inevitably old and died, the page would still go on....

 

* * * 

Inaho read through the documents and pictures and diagrams that were explaining about many things the researchers on the Science Development had been trying to achieve. They had offered him widely ranging option from 'alleviating the curse using another curse' until 'changing a human into an undead monster' 

It was a lot. He was tired. He got no sleep these weeks. He heaved a tired sigh. And looked at the moving picture of the forest in this room. 

He had been working through these papers in the same room as Slaine, because the pale blond was easily nervous and afraid if he wasn't around her sight whenever she woke up. She hardly trusted anyone--even to his sister, Yuki, who had to momentary leave her husband just to take care of her. 

_"She has this tall wall of defense around people."_ was once Yuki said to him when Slaine was asleep. _"She hides so many things that she closes her heart to everyone. Even to you. She asked for your help just because she's cornered... She would need time to trust you and me. We should give her that. I wonder how you could make her pregnant. I hope you haven't done her by force. Poor her."_

He couldn't reply with anything back then. 

Inaho heaved a big sigh, and then looked at where his 'wife' was. 

In the center of the room, on the bed, Slaine was throwing up a normal vomit into a pot. Yuki was helping her. The baby was just fine, but the mother had purple mark smeared on her lower hands and feet. Although it's not bleeding, it felt like burning and it hurt. It was filled with curse. They had it bandaged with incantation ribbons to ease her pain. 

She had hard time to eat, to sleep, to everything. 

Seeing how his wife was in pain, he couldn't rest. He continued scanning through those papers.... 

But, his body had its limit. He fell asleep on the table. The documents in his hand fell on the floor. 

Slaine looked at him. She bit her lips, although Yuki was helping her to lie down again, she didn't turn her eyes away from him. 

"He loves you very much, you know. He has been working hard to look for a way to help you." Suddenly Yuki said so. She couldn't help it. She knew well how her brother was being so gentle toward Slaine, and he even risked his life for her... She was proud that her brother could love someone to that extent...

......but she couldn't have known..... 

 

'Love'..... 

'Help'..... 

The pale blond held back her tears; she was very hurt by those words. She forced herself to get down from the bed. 

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I don't need....his help..." She knew she had just said the stupidest thing; she needed his help--it's clear. But, the fact that she could do _nothing_ but to be dependent on that certain brunet who had _violated_ her night and night..... It **hurt**. So much. 

"I don't need his help! Let me read those documents! I could find how to safe our baby by myself!" She cried out while Yuki tried her best not to let her endanger herself. 

Inaho woke up due to that commotion. He hastily moved to help his sister. Slaine was crying and crying, and he had no clue of what had been going on. He could only grasp that Slaine was wanting to read the documents....so.... 

He ran to the table, grabbed a handful stack of the papers, and offered it to Slaine. She didn't take it and just kept weeping. Inaho ran back to the table to take more, lots of documents, and gave it to her, but she's still crying. He ran back and so on.... Until her bed was filled with piles of scattered script. 

Slaine was weary for crying, so she stopped. It's even tiresome for her just to take a breath. Yuki and Inaho were hugging her. Yuki was sobbing. Inaho's face showed more blankness than usual. 

Slowly, the pale blond took one paper that she could see between Yuki and Inaho's body, and read it. It didn't suitable for her baby. She put it, and took the other... 

Both Kaizuka released her now. They let her read and read through the paper--with tired eyes and hair all messy that she didn't seem to care. Yuki whispered that she would go to fetch the doctor, which Inaho nodded. She ran to a certain spot on that room, whispered something, and then she's gone. 

Kaizuka Inaho just kept silent, observing, thinking carefully. Why was she like that? How? He was really worried that her sudden emotion burst would endanger both her and their baby.... 

He saw her shivering. He hastily took a blanket and covered her back with it. She just looked at him, and then continued reading--too tired to respond. The skins on her lower arms and feet, where the purple mark were, felt burning. But, the rest of her body felt cold. Really cold. 

Then, she found out what she felt suitable. She gave that document to Inaho. "This is it." She said it, very softly. 

Inaho read that, it was baby-dragon-tank experiment report. To his horror, Slaine whispered, "When the baby is strong enough...you can dissolve me and grow him inside the tank...."

"Don't make fun of me." Inaho scrapped that report. He looked angry, and Slaine didn't like that. 

"You only need the baby, don't you? Haven't you satisfied torturing me with your _love_ , Kaizuka Inaho?" She spatted out. "Even your own sister believes that you love me... What a great liar you are." 

Inaho couldn't take it anymore. She was too much....couldn't she see how tired he was now, sacrificing all those times and all those sleeps? Couldn't she understand how hard it was to deal with _those devils_ called Hakkinen and gangs? He had done everything he could to help her! Couldn't she see that as proof of how much he loved her? 

He slammed her on the bed, and then he kissed her, harshly. If she couldn't see it, then he would make her understand how big his love was through her body. 

His left hand pinned her shoulder on the scattered reports on the bed. He possessively bit her neck. His other hand grabbed the soft flesh of her bosom... 

".....no....don't....."

It wasn't loud enough... 

He was hungrily messaging what between her thighs when he realized that she was trembling.... 

And sobbing.... 

....and she said 'no'. 

Inaho stopped what he had been doing altogether. 

 

Guilt flooded his entire being. "I'm.... I'm sorry..." He stuttered; his mind went blank. 

No reply. Slaine just rolled to her side, her hands grabbed her chest, where the heart was. The purple marks went up to her upper arms....to her neck. She was short of breath. Tears ran down from her closed eyes to the crumpled sheets under her head. She was cold sweating as she was in pain. 

Inaho touched her cheek. She was freezing. 

He quickly hugged her, hoping it would warm her. He kissed her forehead, and caressed her back as gentle as he could; he was sorry for everything he had done. He begged her to hold on.... as he would die if she left him. 

Slaine was not responding at all. 

 

* * * 

 

Yuki came with the doctors. 

They hastily moved her to the ICU. They would forcefully took out the solidified curses on her arms and legs. They couldn't make sure that the baby would hold on through such process, but they would try. For now, their priority was to save the mother; she still have days left, but she already had these sign of being eaten by curses...

Inaho was waiting outside; he hid his face with his hands. He was slumping down on the wooden bench. 

Yuki grabbed his shoulder, hoping it would calm him, even a little. 

".......I wonder if she would forgive me, Yuki-nee."

Yuki bit her lips. She could guess what her brother had done. "Time will tell." was her only reply. 

".....will time tell her to love me too.....?"

The sister never heard her brother could sound so desperate like that. She heaved a long sigh, and said, "no one knows what is in someone's heart. But it can be sure....that no matter how difficult, there is forgiveness hidden down there....and when someone find forgiveness, know that love is there." She patted his back, "Just hope time would ease her pain."

Inaho moved his head further down; it looked like a nod. 

He took a deep, heavy breath, and then stood up. His face filled with hard-boiled determination.

"Slaine and our baby would survive. They would! I must not stay useless here; I will go look through those documents again. Yuki-nee, please watch over her here." Without waiting for a reply he dashed forward. 

If Yuki could comment, he was no longer looked like a baby brother; he was much like a man now.

 

* * *

Inaho read with the highest speed of reading he never knew he could do before. 

He had memorized what he had read, so he could quickly discard what he had seen through; it saved much time. 

Then, he found it. 

He believed that it was the most suitable one. 

He hastily contacted the Science Development team which responsible for that research. 

He would risk his life, but strangely Yuki-nee supported his decision without much talk. (Usually she was so worried about him) She said something around 'my brother is so manly now' with teary eyes; he couldn't understand. He was a male since he was born, right? 

He was ready for the operation. 

He would give Slaine his heart. Literally. 

 

* * *

 

Slaine was in the pitch black darkness. All alone. She felt scared, and cold.... Memories were replayed within her mind... 

......nothing around her was ever turning out right. 

The little Prince was going to try to initiate peace between the Sky empire and the Land republic. She couldn't persuade him to not doing it... And in the end a group of people tried to assasinate him. 

But he was still alive. She knew that as she found out the one who had been trying to kill him. She then killed that Trillram, so he would do no harm to prince Sei. But then she realized that he was only an underling.

She stole the Dark Bat, planted it on her heart to boost her power, and then escaped to the Land to look for him. She only wished to protect him. 

She had planned to get him back to the safety, to his grandfather. That Emperor didn't trust her. She knows that, but she didn't know anyone else whom she could trust not going to harm the Prince. Count Cruhteo who had escorted the Prince looked suspicious too.... 

Slaine finally found prince Sei at the Deucalion ship. It was at Tanegashima. She helped the ship to escape the death grip of Countess Femianne who wanted them all death. 

Deucalion was saved. The prince was saved. But, a soldier in a distinctive orange uniform and helmet made her fall into the raging sea. 

She was saved by Count Saazbaum. He was so different with Cruhteo and the Emperor (and the rest of any other Sky people). He didn't disrespect her just because she was a Land-born. He cared for her as if he was his own daughter.

.....it turned out that he was the mastermind of the Prince's assassination. 

She felt like her heat was being tossed all the way. She hated him. But, she also fully aware that she, too, had taken him as her own father... It's difficult. One time she had pointed a knife at him, and he didn't even fight back at all--as if she's the one who took his life, he wouldn't mind. She couldn't take his life back then... She just....couldn't...

Even at the decisive battle between Count Saazbaum and that orange soldier, she saved him... She knew why he was fighting this battle, and knew well how he despised the current empire-system of the Sky where the Emperor's will is absolute... 

But then he shot the Prince. Right in front of her. 

She shot him back, but he didn't die. She knew, that time, deep in her heart, she still couldn't...

.....that time...... she shot him too.......in the eye..... 

That Kaizuka Inaho. 

He's an exceptional fighter--always had that strategic approach in his every battle. She's kinda...admiring how smart he was... 

But, he had used the Prince, as one of his pawns for his strategy, in a war. And prince Sei was gravely shot due to that. 

She shot him in the eye. No mercy. No doubt. His mere presence made her annoyed, more than anything. He smirked when he first saw her; he looked like a kid who had been caught doing something wrong. And he did do something wrong--using the Prince. He disgusted her so much...... But..... 

....it turned out that he and his friends were the one who had saved the prince from the assassination... 

....it turned out that he had taken the Prince to see the Blue Rose Dragon, mythical creature of the Land that he really wished to see...

......it turned out that he was so brilliant in defeating 3 Counts who worked together to fight him.... And he also defeated other countless Count, too.... 

....it turned out that in the last battle of the Moon, instead of killing her, he had saved her. 

No one could have _disturbed_ her mind so much like this Kaizuka Inaho. 

....even up to now.... Even in this darkness, he wouldn't leave her alone! 

Slaine cried. Here, when she was all by herself, she remembered Inaho, and Inaho, and Inaho. She stopped thinking of anything else just because he flashed in her mind. 

 

He was so _annoying_....

 

A little hand wiped her tears. 

She raised her head. It was a small boy. When did he get here? 

.....he looked so much like Inaho...but Slaine knew--she just knew--that he was not him. 

That kid hugged her. Tight. 

Suddenly she felt that she was completed. That she was being loved, more than anything. 

She hugged that kid back, gently. Somehow, her heart was filled with only gratitude. 

And this dark place didn't seem that scary anymore. 

 

* * *

 

She could feel the light above her eyelids. 

She started feeling the warmth that was engulfing her right hand. Her stomach felt warm and comfortable. Somehow she felt it was because that hand was there... 

"How are you feeling?"

Slaine slowly turned her head to the source of that voice, opening her eyes slowly. Inaho was right beside her. He was the one who was holding her hand. 

"..........it's warm......" No matter how she hated him she could not deny that fact. 

"??....what is it?"

"........your hand!" Slaine took a deep breath, and then closed her eyes. She hated Inaho, but strangely she didn't want him to let go of her hand. "How is......the baby....?"

Inaho tightened his grip, "He is fine." He shortly replied.

It was a long silence after that. Slaine didn't feel like to say anything as she felt contented that the baby was fine. She didn't really care much that the purple mark she had before was now replaced by scars--she already had lots of scar tissue after all. 

Meanwhile, Inaho was trying hard to formulate words to inform what they had done to her in the operation room.... 

Inaho finally stated, "I have installed part of my heart in you, replacing that cursed thing. This is called 'Shared-Heart'. Due to this, your magical power was forever mine. But don't worry about that." 

"??......Hhuh...???" Slaine never heard about that. Installed part of heart? She felt so confused about it that she didn't know how to start asking. 

"We share a heartbeat. That way, so long as I live, you will also live. We have successfully lifted that Dark Bat, too. Don't worry about the countdown."

Slaine was quiet for a while, thinking of his words. That meant, she would have time to deliver this baby to the world. Tears were streaming down on her cheek; the baby could survive! A tired smile carved on her face as she gently looked at and caressed her womb. She felt so relieved... That sight made Inaho felt really warm inside. (She's this lovely, I can't wait to have other babies with her. I wish she would allow me though...) 

Inaho took a deep breath, and then said with all the seriousness and darkness he could muster, "You will die, if I die....." He stated it as if there was a continuation of that string of words. 

".....and?" Slaine looked at him, eyes wide. 

Inaho only stared at her. His expression was perfectly unreadable.

If he died, she would die. And...? ".....wh....what if.... I die? Will... Will you die, too?" Slaine didn't like that possibility, at all. "Answer me, Kaizuka Inaho!"

But Inaho just stared at her. Poker faced. That made Slaine believed that, yes, she would die if he died, and he would follow her to the death world if she went there, too. 

"You can't do that!" She automatically uttered, "who would take care of our baby if you die too?" She felt that her wish of suicide and after life was ruined by Kaizuka Inaho. He always ruined her plan. He always did. 

That brunet was only looking at her, in silence. 

Actually, he would not die if she died, but he would not say it. Never. He would never let her know about that fact whatever the cost. 

He added, clearly, "Don't you ever think of dying. I still want to live..." while leaving the rest of _'...with you by my side.'_ spoken only in his heart. 

Slaine cried, "....no....No... That's....unfair... Why'd you do this.... You should have not done that trick..." She really didn't want him to die... And.... It was not only for the baby; she had kinda prevented him to die at that last battle.... She realized that now. No matter how she felt annoyed by him, she still wanted him to survive. Why was that? Could it possibly that she.......him? She was afraid of thinking about that answer. She should be hating him! 

"I hate you, Kaizuka Inaho!" She screamed that out loud. 

Well. For Inaho, that hurt, considering all that he had done for her. But, she also had the right to say so, considering all that he had done to her. 

Still....it hurt. But, Inaho chose to have patience. She was his woman after all. "And I love you, Slaine Troyard."

Silence. 

Slaine was about to open her mouth but Inaho stopped her to say anything, "I don't care whether you will believe me or not. Your brains seems to be wired to always think bad about me--that's your problem, not mine. It won't change the fact that I **love** you. You are not a slave to me. You are not just a child-producing machine for me." He meant that. He concluded that he had to state those facts clearly now, or Slaine would always think bad of him--which could conduct possible future disaster."We have a child to protect now; we shouldn't be just fighting between us."

He removed his fingers from her mouth. But, she was too dumbfounded to say anything. Good. 

Inaho calmly lunged forward, and hugged his beloved Slaine. 

"But....but...about that 'shared heart'--"

"Ssssh!"

Slaine instantly kept quiet. Good. Inaho smirked behind her back. 

......he maintained his obscure answer, by silence. 

All is fair in love and war. 

 

* * *

 

Two years later. 

 

Slaine had just done the laundry. Now she was getting down to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Yuki would come to visit; she said she had just found some cute clothes for her nephew in the shopping district and couldn't wait to see him wearing it. 

Slaine saw Inaho near the bathroom. He had just done bathing their baby boy. He was just like the copy of his father--brown hair...and burgundy eyes...and everything. Slaine felt like he understood it when his father and mother were bickering; he would cry and cry until they eventually made peace. 

Slaine looked at how happy Inaho was: dressing him, blabbering to him, carrying him..... It's as if he was the luckiest person in the world.... 

......he looked handsome when he was like that. She just realized it now, why? 

Inaho then went and put Siel in the baby seat. Their baby boy looked at her, and he waved his tiny hand, as if signaled her to come closer. She heaved a sigh, and then did as he wish. When she was finally side by side with his father, he smiled. 

Inaho looked at Slaine and said, "I have some work to do. I'll be in the study; call me whenever you need help." 

Slaine nodded. Inaho patted Siel's hair, and then walked to the door. But then Slaine pulled his hand, grabbed his hair, and pecked him on the cheek. 

It was....good news for Inaho... 

During these past years, Inaho never dared to touch Slaine again. He truly waited until she was there for him. There were times when he was so filled with lust that he grabbed and pinned her randomly on any surface in the house. But, when she shook her head, he would let her go... 

But now, it was Slaine herself who initiated the kiss.....did it mean that... 

Inaho looked at her. She looked bashful and she didn't dare to look at him in the eye. How delicious. 

He grabbed her cheeks and then kissed her lips. Hard. 

She put her hands on his shoulders, but she didn't push him away... 

He then grabbed her _there_.

"Ah... Wait! What if the baby sees us...?" She tried to shoo his hand away, but it's too late. 

"He's still a baby. He won't understand..." Inaho murmured. He couldn't hold himself anymore; it was Slaine's fault. "Yuki-nee would come this night, we can't do anything if she's here. But, tell me first, do you really want this, Slaine Troyard?" He nibbled her neck. 

Slaine felt a pleasant shiver ran through her entire body. She sheepishly nodded. 

Inaho hastily send a message to his sister to not only bringing the clothes, but also to buy them food when she came over. 

As for now, he and Slaine had some _work_ to do. 

 

~ END ~


End file.
